La cancion de Bella
by Anna Cullen Ross
Summary: situado en LN en el periodo zombie de Bella, ella escucha que si haces una cancion de como te sientes puede que te haga sentir mejor, decide seguir el consejo y escribirla, cuando la manda a una disquera y la publican, ¿la escuchará Edward? One-shot


**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer y su sub-conciente (gracias por soñarlos!!! Y hacerlos un libro XD ), nosotras solo los usamos para divertirnos, y tampoco las canciones son nuestras, solo las usamos con el fin de entretenerlas a ustedes. =D

**Leer: **flashbacks y canciones en _cursivas_

*****************

Un día mas, así pasaba todo para mi, sobrevivía día con día, hora con hora, minuto con minuto, por que no vivía, existía, mi vida no tenía sentido, no después de… eso.

Era ya la última hora del instituto, faltaban dos minutos para salir de clase de deportes, seguía siendo muy patosa, pero ya nadie me daba pases, sabían que era demasiado torpe, y que ahora estaba presente en cuerpo, pero no en mente.

Diez minutos después ya estaba lista para irme, hoy no iría a ver a Jacob así que podría volver a hundirme por unas horas antes de que llegara Charlie. Fingía que no me pasaba nada para que no se preocuparan, pero en la noche y cuando estaba sola me descargaba bastante.

Me subí a mi camioneta y la encendí con un gran estruendo. No tenía ganas de estar en completo silencio, aunque al parecer la radio no iba a cooperar conmigo hoy.

_Dices que te quieres marchar, _

_que necesitas espacio para respirar_

_Que no me ponga mal y que pronto vendrá _

_un nuevo amor que ocupe tu lugar_

_Sabes que me acabas de dar_

_Una noticia que no esperaba yo escuchar_

_Solo voy a decir que te quiero a morir_

_Y que sin ti no quiero despertar_

**(aunque digas- la nueva banda timbiriche)**

"Agh!" gruñí.

"¿Acaso todo me tiene que recordar a…. él?" no creía posible que hasta el radio estuviera en mi contra. Así que cambie la estación.

_He´s the reason for the teardrops on my guitar _

_The only one who´s got enough of me_

_to break my heart _

_He´s the song in the car i keep singing, _

_dont know why i do _

**(teardrops on my guitar- Taylor Swift)**

"Y otra vez, ¿que les pasa a todos hoy que me quieren hacer sufrir?"

Volví a cambiar la estación.

En las noches, tengo mucho miedo,

al soñar contigo, y esto no es solo un castigo,

es algo que siento por ti.

Inútil es pensar que un día volverás

pues la soledad, me mata cada día mas.

Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle,

si mi amor te lo entregue a ti,

Y no se que paso, y no se en que falle,

si muchas veces me arriesgue por ti.

**(Y no sé que paso- Angels)**

Suspiré. "Bueno, aún quedan bastantes estaciones." dije y volví a cambiar la estación.

Lloro por ti,

Soñando que lo nuestro tiene algún remedio

Lloro por ti,

Es que no hay forma de olvidarme de tus besos

Lloro por ti,

Es que no dejo de pensar cuanto te quiero

Lloro por ti..

**(lloro por ti - enrique iglesias)**

Bueno, al parecer el radio no iba a cooperar conmigo, pero decidí darle una última oportunidad antes de apagarlo.

Una voz femenina empezó a salir del radio, pero no era una canción, era más bien como una de esas estaciones en las que te dan tips o sugerencias como libros, etc. Mínimo algo que si podría escuchar.

"_Las canciones son muy buenas maneras de desahogarte, siempre encuentras al menos una que tenga que ver con lo que estás pasando." _empezó a decir la voz, si, ya lo noté, pensé.

"_Algunos de los psicólogos más reconocidos dicen que si te sientes frustrado, enojado, triste, o cualquier sentimiento y lo tienes reprimido, quiero decir, que te lo guardas y no lo liberas, te puede hacer daño a la salud tanto física como mental. "_

"_Entonces les empezaron a recomendar a algunos de sus pacientes que escribieran canciones de cómo se sentían, muchos se sintieron mejor y otros simplemente se distrajeron, pero al final de cuentas, si tienes alguna frustración, te recomendamos que escribas una canción, si es buena incluso la pueden mandar a una disquera y algún cantante podría llegar a interpretarla-" _llegué a casa y apagué el motor.

Una canción.

Tal vez me sentiría mejor, dice que no garantiza nada, pero si le gusta a alguna disquera tal vez hasta me den un poco de dinero.

Si, cuando termine los deberes y la cena voy a empezarla.

***************************************************************

Ya había terminado la cena y los deberes, no había nada más que me impidiera empezar mi nuevo proyecto.

Agarré una hoja de papel, un lápiz, y mi inspiración. Sabía que me iba a doler escribirla, pues iba a tener que pensar en…. (aún no podía ni pensar su nombre) él. Pero tal vez iba a hacer que me sintiera mejor, así que, lo iba a intentar.

_Edward a la luz del sol era chocante. No me habría acostumbrado ni aunque lo hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde._

ENTRASTE COMO UN RAYO DE LUZ

COMO UN AIRE ENCANTADO

"_¿nunca te ha gustado nadie? Preguntó. "En Phoenix no"_

LIBERASTE CON TU HECHIZO

A MI RECLUSO CORAZON.

"_Hay otra posibilidad" intervino Carlisle _

"_¿Cuál?" suplicó Edward._

"_Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia"_

"_Carlisle yo… no se si soy capaz de hacerlo." _pero si fue capaz

TU DULZURA CORRE POR

MIS VENAS

CREI EN TU INTENCION

"_¿Tu… no… me quieres?" trate de decir. "No." respondió._

NO PENSE QUE FUERA

UN ENGAÑO

NI UNA MENTIRA TU AMOR

"_Bella, nos vamos." "Cuando dices NOS vamos…" "Me refiero a mi y a mi familia."_

ME DICES QUE TE

ESTA LLAMANDO

"_¡Espera!" se había ido._

TE VAS SIN UN ADIOS

SE MUY BIEN QUE HARAS

EN SUS BRAZOS

DIME QUE HAGO YO

**coro**

_Sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos._

QUE HAGO CON MIS LABIOS

SI ME RUEGAN TUS BESOS

_Mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo._

QUE HAGO CON MIS MANOS

CUANDO SUPLICAN TU REGRESO

"_¿Con que frecuencia has venido aquí?" "Casi todas las noches" "¿Por qué?" "Eres interesante cuando duermes, hablas en sueños" _

QUE HAGO CON MIS NOCHES

_Y al despertarme ahí estaba mi ángel_

QUE HAGO CON MIS DIAS

_Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso._

QUE HAGO CON TU ESENCIA

QUE SE AFERRA A LA MIA

DIME QUE HAGO YO

**Fin coro XD**

"_Dí algo" Supliqué "Que quieres que diga?" Preguntó indiferente. _

HABLABAMOS SOLO

CUANDO PODIAS

_Sentí sus fríos y fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura._

TE ABRAZO AL ESCONDER

_Desperté llorando porque no estaba a mi lado, había sido solo un sueño_

QUE NO HARIA PARA TENERTE

A MI LADO AL AMANECER

"_Ya olvídalo, extraño a la vieja Bella" dijo Ángela _

MIS AMIGOS DICEN QUE TE OLVIDE

"_Entraste como un meteorito a mi vida y lo iluminaste todo" _**(1)**

QUE ANTES DE TI NO ERA IGUAL

ANTES DE TI

MI VIDA NO TENIA SENTIDO

"_No sabes cuanto he estado esperando por ti"_

ANTES DE TI NO SABIA AMAR

**Coro.**

"Me quedo bastante bien, creo que lo mandaré a la disquera"

--------------------------------------------------

1 mes después

A los de la disquera les había gustado mucho mi canción, y unas chicas de un grupo llamado 'ha ash' también, me dijeron que la iban a cantar. Eso me alegro, de mi depresión había salido algo bueno.

Me dijeron que me iban a pagar, pero no acepté mucho, después de todo lo había hecho para desahogarme.

Ya la había escuchado una vez en la radio, se escuchaba bien.

_**Edward POV**_

_En algún lugar de Sudamérica cazando a Victoria sin resultados…….._

Ya llevaba algún tiempo cazando a Victoria, pero al parecer rastreé mal, ya no encuentro su efluvio por ningún lado.

Decidí intentar descansar un poco en algún hotel. Pedí la habitación, me di un baño y decidí ver si había algo interesante en la televisión. Habían programas de publicidad del hotel, unas novelas caseras, una película muy mal hecha para la TV y un programa de videos de música.

La conductora del programa empezó a hablar. _"Una chica mandó a una disquera una canción escrita por ella, y al parecer al grupo 'ha ash' le gusto bastante, así que decidieron cantarla. Aquí tenemos a 'ha ash' para que nos presenten el video musical de esta canción."_

Salieron dos chicas, una rubia y una castaña mas alta. _"Hola! Nosotras somos 'ha ash'" _dijo la rubia.

"_Hola chicas." _dijo la conductora. _"¿Cómo se llama la canción que nos han venido a presentar?"_

"_Se llama 'que hago yo'" _dijo la castaña.

"_y nos dijeron que la escribió una chica, ¿Quién y de dónde es?" _volvió a preguntar la conductora.

"_Es una chica muy linda de Forks, Washington." _cuando la rubia dijo eso puse más atención, ¿habría sido alguien que conocía?

"_Su nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella" _en ese momento me quedé en shock, ¿Bella habría escrito una canción? ¿De que? ¿Por qué? ¿Para quién?

_En ese momento la conductora pregunto:" ¿Es para alguien en especial chicas?"_

Yo esperaba que no y si decían que esperaba no ser yo esa persona.

"Si" dijeron "Pero no nos dijo para quien, solo dijo que era para 'él' sus iniciales eran EC, no nos dijo más".

¡Hay no! esto no me puede estar pasando, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ella me prometió seguir con su vida, ser feliz, hacer una nueva vida. Prometió olvidarme.

En ese momento empezó la canción…

ENTRASTE COMO UN RAYO DE LUZ

COMO UN AIRE ENCANTADO

LIBERASTE CON TU HECHIZO

A MI RECLUSO CORAZON.

TU DULZURA CORRE POR

MIS VENAS

CREI EN TU INTENCION

NO PENSE QUE FUERA

UN ENGAÑO

NI UNA MENTIRA TU AMOR

ME DICES QUE TE

ESTA LLAMANDO

TE VAS SIN UN ADIOS

SE MUY BIEN QUE HARAS

EN SUS BRAZOS

DIME QUE HAGO YO

QUE HAGO CON MIS LABIOS

SI ME RUEGAN TUS BESOS

QUE HAGO CON MIS MANOS

CUANDO SUPLICAN TU REGRESO

QUE HAGO CON MIS NOCHES

QUE HAGO CON MIS DIAS

QUE HAGO CON TU ESENCIA

QUE SE AFERRA A LA MIA

DIME QUE HAGO YO

HABLAMOS SOLO

CUANDO PUEDES

TE ABRAZO AL ESCONDER

QUE NO HARIA PARA TENERTE

A MI LADO AL AMANECER

MIS AMIGOS DICEN QUE TE OLVIDE

QUE ANTES DE TI NO ERA IGUAL

ANTES DE TI

MI VIDA NO TENIA SENTIDO

ANTES DE TI NO SABIA AMAR

Ouch, eso dolió. Nunca creí haberle hecho tanto daño, pero así era menos peligroso para ella, no podía quitarle su alma, además cualquiera podría lastimarla, Jasper lo dejó bien claro en su fiesta….

Cuando pensaba eso empezó a vibrar el celular, en la pantalla decia: Rosalie.

"¿Qué quieres Rosalie?"

"Edward, tengo malas noticias de….. Bella…"

_Si ya leyeron Luna Nueva ya saben que pasa después…_

_Si no, !leanloo! Muajajajaja_

_**LacanciondeBellalacanciondeBellalacanciondeBellacanciondeBellacanciondeBella**_

_**(1) si, eso supuestamente iba después de esto…. Pero quedaba bien asi que…. No importa XD**_

**iovs: **_Hola, este es nuestro primer One-shot, esperamos que les haya gustado_

**Päu: **_si, nuestro primer One-shot XD_

**iovs: **_aunque el 85% lo hice yo ¬¬. es mas mío que tuyo. =/_

**Päu: **_de todas formas, eso no importa, quedo bien y estoy segura de que les gusto.=)_

**iovs: **_no importa, *suspiro* la canción es 'que hago yo' de 'ha ash' como dice más arriba, solo que la que la escribió fue 'Bella' en realidad si fue una chica, pero no se quien ni por que =D_

**Päu: **_Si les gustó, plis dejen review!!! Nos suben el ánimooo!!_

_Atte. PIC fampires_

_PIC= Päu Iiovs Cullen fampires= fans of vampires!!_


End file.
